The Curse in Me
by EveryVil
Summary: I didn't ask to be this way. This was the last thing on my mind. Raped by the person who taught me everything I know and fight for and protected by the one I called my enemy. What has my life come to. They say pregnancy is a beautiful thing, but to me it's a curse. Mpreg.
1. The Revelation

_**The Revelation**_

It was around five in the afternoon and everything was alive. Sun students were chattering happily before dinner, mingling in the hallways while Night students began their classes. Everything was as of norm for everybody, except a silver-haired hunter.

Zero groaned in agony as he lay in bed. Though to say lay would be lying given the fact that he was clutching his stomach and rolling around as much as he could in his small twin bed. He felt hot all over but he was also cold, he could feel his insides burning and it hurt like hell. His eyes widened and turned bright red as the metallic iron smell of blood penetrated his nostrils. But not just any blood, it was his blood. Despite the immense pain he was in, Zero shot up out of his bed and onto the floor. He looked toward his bed only to find a huge blood stain on the messy sheets. He must have been bleeding for a while, but wasn't able to tell because of his pain. A fresh wave of pain slammed into him and he let out a silent scream.

Finally deciding this wasn't a situation he could handle alone, he grabbed his phone, which he only used for the _**most extreme**_ emergencies. So for the first time he turned on the phone and dialed the only contact in the phone. He almost broke the phone in anger when he heard the dreaded ringing of the other line.

_'Please pick up. I don't know if this is your office number or not but I really need you right now!' _He heard his subconscious plead.

"Zero...?" The headmasters usually cheery voice called cautiously. Zero had never used his phone before so there must be something wrong.

"Gnh! H-headmaster. Ah!" Zero groaned as the pain hit him harder, tears leaked from his eyes, he felt shame burn inside of him as he wasn't as strong as he should be. This feeling was _**killing**_ him. He felt like he was being torn apart slowly and being put back together only to be torn apart again. And the cycle repeated slowly and painfully.

"Zero! Zero where are you?!" The headmaster yelled, Zero could here him grabbing his coat and running out of his office.

"M-my room." Zero dropped the phone and clutched his stomach. He could feel the carpet beneath him staining red, he couldn't feel where the liquid was coming from, but he knew his pants were destroyed and so was the rest of his clothes. Not that it mattered anyways, he was past the point of caring about his clothing long ago, the only thing he cared for now was for the pain to go away.

He could faintly make out the frantic steps that were coming his way. The slamming open of his door didn't faze him as the pain was getting too unbearable.

"Oh sh-Zero!" He could feel Kaien pick him up gently before running down the hall. He knew his savior was trying to be careful, but he could feel every step the man took, adding more to the pain.

"Is that Zero?" "Oh crap! What's wrong with him?" "Zero?" "Is he okay?" The voices went by in a blur. He could hear both masculine and feminine voices asking for the well-being of the icy prefect. If he wasn't in so much pain he would have a look of surprise at the knowledge that his classmates actually cared about him.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!" He could hear his only other friend besides Yuuki, Sayori, ask.

The headmaster however answered to no one and kept running. He ran from the Sun Dorms and kept running until he reached the actual school. He kicked the main door open and ran until he came upon a familiar classroom. He was panting hard and sweat dripped from every pore but he ignored it, Zero was his main priority.

He again kicked the classroom door open and ignored how all of the students eyes went red, instead he walked over to the horrified man standing at the front who had his cell phone out in half a second and was already dialing.

"Yagari! Get the ambulance!" Kaien didn't need need to speak however because said man was already giving a paramedic the address.

The vampires all looked at the usual cold hunter who threatened their existence. Covered in so much blood he looked so..._**delectable**__. _It was surprising how small the tall prefect looked in the arms of the headmaster.

Kaname forced his eyes back to their original colour and walked over to the worried men, he could feel the eyes of his inferiors following him. "Headmaster, please let me come with you. As Zero is a level D, I need to be there in order to make sure he doesn't fall to a level E." He said calmly, though on the inside he was deeply worried for the silver-haired hunter.

There was silence as everybody watched as drops of blood fell from Zero's pants, the cloth finally giving in to the weight of the liquid. A pained groan filled everyone's ears. "D-daddy." Kaien looked down sharply in disbelief. "I-I think I'm dying..." Zero went limp in his Kaien's arms. The headmaster almost dropped Zero as he himself almost fell unconscious at Zero's words.

"Don't get in the way, Kuran, this is family business." Yagari growled as he held a hand out to stop the pureblood from moving closer. He turned to Kaien and hung up the phone, "the paramedics are here." He plucked the unconscious Zero out of the shocked mans arms and pulled him away. "Class dismissed." He stated before he ran off.

The pureblood turned to his vampires. "Shiki and Takuma go get the car ready. Akatsuki and Rima clean up the mess Zero made and calm the Sun students. Ruka and Aidou come with me, everybody else go back to the dorm. If I catch word of anybody breaking the rules, the only punishment will be death. Seiren, you're in charge. Let's go." He turned 180° and walked out the door.

"How is he, doctor?" Kaien asked hoarsely, his elbows rested on his knees as he finally lifted his hanging head. Yagari was leaned against the wall beside him, one foot up and hat tipped far enough to cover his face and although on the outside he showed no emotion he was extremely worried also. Cross had spent the last two hours crying over his still bleeding son in all but blood. It was a forty minute drive to the only vampire doctor that would help a level D or even associate with humans, and both hunters regretted not taking the pureblood for better vampiric service.

"Well," The doctor cleared his throat and loosened his collar. "The Zero you once knew is long gone."

Kaien Cross felt his heart shatter at those words and he felt tears fall from his eyes. He felt himself clutch where his heart was.

"No, no! Please! Don't misunderstand me!" The doctor hurried to reassure the crying headmaster. "He has just been through an astonishing transformation. One that has not happened in thousands of years!"

"Please, Doctor, just tell me what happened to him." Cross said forlornly, he couldn't take any more surprises. He just wanted to know if Zero was okay, or if he had caught a disease. Something!

The doctor adjusted his collar again. "Zero...er... He just had his first period."

Yagari looked at the doctor harshly and kicked himself off of the wall, if the nurse at the entrance hadn't taken his gun away he would surely be pointing it at the doctor right now. "Listen, stop bull-"

"Let me finish, sir!" The Doctor said a little harshly. "Zero has just finished his first and last period because he has been chosen by some deity as a carrier vampire." The doctor finished smartly. "The extreme bleeding was the transformation process."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to educate us in this vampire culture." Kaien said softly.

"What he means, is that Zero is now able to have and bear children." Kaname explained as he stepped into the room, his followers behind him.

Yagari clenched his fists as his cigarettes were confiscated also. "I told you not to get involved." He said as he glared at the pureblood.

"I'm sorry, but this has now become more of my business than it is yours. Carrier vampires are highly valuable and extremely dangerous if not looked after properly." Kaname said seriously, he could feel his posse of four nodding solemnly behind him.

The doctor excused himself silently mumbling something about patients and antibiotics. He left mumbling and opened the door to what Kaien assumed was Zero's room.

Yagari growled, pushed himself off of the wall, grabbed Kaname's shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You better explain or Zero's blood won't be the only one spilt today."

The posse of four readied their weapons but stopped when Kaname held up his hand. Ruka backed down but did not keep her icy stare off of the male instead he practically ripped him apart with her eyes. Kaname, unfazed by his enraged friend, lightly pushed Yagari away and undusted himself.

"The last carrier vampire was discovered about 30,000 years ago. He was one of Akatsuki's ancestors. Given the fact that vampires don't reproduce as quickly as humans you can see how that would be a long time. Carrier vampires need a constant supply of fresh blood if they are unmated, although they do this out of hunger they unwillingly and unknowingly attract mates too. If they do not feed then they will release pheromones to attract any source of fresh blood; given the fact that carrier vampires are extremely good looking it is not very hard for them to find a willing donor. They are also very high up in the hierarchy, slightly above nobles though the children they bear are extremely powerful, making them even more valuable. So, Headmaster Cross, you see it is a must to transfer Zero into the night class where he will be better protected and cared for."

Kaien stood up. "We can discuss this later, please just let me check on my...son." He whispered out the last word. He walked out of the waiting room and followed the path Zero's doctor took. He did not want to deal with things about his son's life if he didn't even _know_ he was alive. For all he knew Zero could have been dead in the two hours of waiting. Kaien let out a small prayer. _'Please let Zero be okay.'_ He prayed as he opened the door to Zero's room.

Yagari let out a sigh. He knew his long time friend would be disappointed, but he had to do his job. He turned to the vampires he so desperately despised. "Tell the headmaster I'm going to inform the Hunters Association about Zero." He said before he walked out.

"So I'm one of _**them**_ now, huh." Zero said to Kaien as he walked in. "There's no more denying it."

Cross sat dragged a chair beside the boys bed. They sat in silence for a while until Kaien slowly started reaching for Zero's hand. He grasped it firmly and pulled it towards himself. "Today I realized Zero, I really do see you as my own son. And I can't stand the thought of losing you." He said softly, he clutched Zero's hand tighter as tears fell from his eyes. "I know I can never replace your real parents, but I hope you see me as more than just an annoying and overprotective guardian."

Zero let his hand be held. He would hold Kaien's hand back if he wasn't already holding back his tears. "D-do I have to move in with them?" He asked, he had an answer for the headmaster, but he knew he wouldn't be able to put the answer into words and voice them out.

"You have to. From what Kaname has told us it is for your own safety and for the safety for the human students."

Zero sighed heavily, he knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he couldn't stall. "You'll need to find a new prefect."

"Sayori is the perfect candidate and she already has some knowledge about vampires."

"What will you tell Yuuki?"

"The truth."

"Will they even accept me. I am a level D afterall."

"Given the sudden changes I'm sure you'll have no problems fitting in. I can assure you there all be no problems with the change. Congratulations-"

The door opened to reveal a smiling Kaname. "Let me be the first one to introduce you to the night class, Zero." Kaname got down on one knee and kissed the back of Zero's hand. "I hope your stay will be _**pleasurable**_." He purred.

**So another carrier vampire fic in the Vampire Knight Fandom, I hope this one will be much different than the usual ones! **


	2. Bonds

Yagari growled as his eyes came open the familiar intimidating building. He opened the double doors and walked into the councils room. As expected, the counselors looked as though they were waiting for him.

He glared at them with his one eye, and although he appeared to be relaxed, his right index finger lightly laying on the trigger.

"We assume you have news about our certain... _Exception_." A white haired council member said with disdain.

Yagari gave a slight nod. "I was at the hospital today, and it seems the _Zero_," Yagari said the name slowly, to make sure the council took the hint, "has gone through a transformation."

"Yagari we don't have time to play silly games. What happened to the Kiryuu?" A pushy member asked.

"_Zero_ is now able to bear children." Yagari growled out, glaring at the pushy council member.

There was rukus after the statement came out. "Silence!" The head council member, or the president as he liked to be called, commanded. He waved his hand at Yagari. "Please, tell us more and in detail."

Yagari cleared his throat. "I have just learned this so I do not know the full details but I'm from what I know Zero was chosen by some deity to bear children and ovaries were added to his reproductive system. His craving for blood has now increased greatly, and with his newly gained pheromones, he can attract people to drink from. With the help from the Night Class though they will contain his thirst and keep him from dying from lack of blood and going into heavy blood lust. I was also told that he is no longer a level D, which puts him at no risk from falling to a level E. The pureblood also mentioned that Zero's children, were he to have any, would be incredibly powerful possibly pureblood level."

The council pondered on Yagari's words, a blonde hunter stood up and glared at her associate. "So what you're telling me is that he has grown more powerful and yet even though he cannot fall to a level D he has almost insatiable bloodlust. Not only that but if he has children not only would they also be extremely powerful but they would also cause a burden to-"

"That's enough." The presidents crisp voice stopped the irate female. "Let's look at this in a bright light. Yagari, follow me. Everybody else is dismissed."

Takuma didn't know what to think. His mate was currently stroking the carriers head, but not just stroking it, stroking it _lovingly_. And Zero was leaning into the touch!

Not even a minute ago the younger vampires were having a stare off. Blueish- silver eyes met lilac- silver eyes and they didn't blink,. And now... Takuma sat on a chair a few get away from the bed, watching his lover sit on the edge of the patients bed while working his magic fingers.

"Senri?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up the silver haired boy that fell asleep, and unsure of what he was going to ask.

"He looks like my younger brother, if I had one." Senri answered the unspoken question. "I had always wanted a sibling... Kaname didn't exactly give me a good family experience." He mumbled.

The lovers did not speak, just did their duties to protect the carrier. Zero slept peacefully, Senri's stroking relaxed him and was lost in a deep sleep.

It was eight hours later, about three in the morning, when Shiki woke up by a sharp pain on his neck. His eyes shot open to see the bright red eyes of Zero, who was currently sucking away at his neck.

Senri felt his body growing weaker as Zero was suckinng too much blood, "Zero, Zero stop it." Shiki ordered, but it was ignored.

Feeling his life being sucked out of his Senri did the only reasonable thing at the moment with a pumping vein in front of him, he bit back.

Zero's eyes dulled to their usual lilac-silver, and once Senri had regained his senses both pulled away looking at each other wide eyed. Senri snapped his head toward the direction of the lone chair a few feet away. Their blissfully asleep lay an occasional snoring Takuma.

"Zero, we can never tell anybody." Senri stated. Zero nodded. "Our relationship will be strictly platonic" Shiki stated once more. Zero once again nodded. "We can never tell Takuma." In response to Shiki's last command the silver haired boy shook his head.

With difficulty and shaky legs he walked over to the blond and gently shook him awake. "Hng?" Was the only thing to come out of his mouth. It was only when he sniffed the air did he smell the scent of a bond.

"Ichijou, I'm sorry." Were the first things out of Zero's mouth.

Takuma sighed, anger burning slightly inside of him, he would be furious if he wasn't such a passive person. He remembered Senri's words earlier, Zero was like a brother he never head. So he patted Zero's head kindly. "Just don't do it again." Zero felt a murderous intent creep upon him as Takuma patted his head a little harshly. "_Ever."_

Senri let out a sigh of relief. It was common knowledge that any dominating vampire whether unmated or not was extremely possessive and overprotective of their more - for lack of a better word- submissive partner and Takuma was no exception. The redhead could only guess it was his claim of Zero as his brother that had prevented Takuma from painting the white room red with the carriers blood.

_'I will just have Kaname erase the bond later. Platonic or not Senri Shiki is property of Takuma Ichijou_' Takuma thought as he tried to go back to sleep.

Zero awoke the next day to find his face buried in the firmest chest he had ever felt. He could feel himself bouncing slightly as the person carrying him walked on.

"I see you're awake." A familiar sickeningly charming voice proclaimed. Zero mentally groaned.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Zero growled.

"Takuma told me about the incident last night, or this morning should I say. We cannot have that on school grounds. We cannot have you biting people necks just because you're hungry."

It was then that Zero noticed the familiar surroundings of the woods near the dormitories. "So what are we doing here then?"

Kaname set Zero down on the floor, and grabbed a handful of Zero's hair. He grabbed Zero's head and placed his mouth just barely hovering above his neck. "Bite me Kiryuu." The pureblood commanded.

Zero tried to pull away only for his head to be brought back to the same place.

"I guess I'll just have to go with strategy number two." The pureblood said coyly, and before Zero knew what was happening, he felt his life force being rapidly sucked out of him. His knees buckled slightly but he managed to stay upright.

"K-Kuran! Stop! You're taking too much!" Zero struggled with trying to push the stronger away and trying to stay upright. With the pulsing vein in front of his dry mouth, he did as Kaname first commanded and bit into the purebloods neck.

He drank until he could fit no more, and the pureblood did not complain. "Kuran... You're a cunningly little bastard. Always getting what you want."

"There was a point to all of this, now I will know when you are hungry, when you are happy, when you are angry, and such. It also decreases the risk of you biting off of some mortal. And Takuma wanted me to erase the bond you and Senri had formed because it was new it was very strong which is why I let you take more than you needed. Takuma is a possessive little vice." Kaname said with a chuckle.

Zero glared at Kaname. "So what, we have a bond now? Is this your way of trying to take control of me? Taking your claim over the new treasure?" Zero asked with malice.

Kaname frowned. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for the headmaster, just because you are no longer a level D does not make you equal to me Kiryuu, know your place and watch your tongue. You will report to the Moon Dorms tonight and that is where you will be staying from now on."


	3. First Day as a Night Student

Zero glared at his reflection in the grandeur oval mirror that hung a few inches off of the ground it stood a little longer than him in height. Although he was never one to care much for his appearance, he did have to admit that the night class uniform made him look odd. With his silver hair and the white uniform, he would have looked washed out had it not been for the black collared shirt that completed the ensemble.

His finger traced over two small puncture scars at the base of his neck. Despite his vampiric healing abilities, the bite from his pure blooded nemesis would not disappear like other bites.

His hand trailed up to his head and tugged his hair, it was slightly longer now and completely covered his ears. He sighed as he remembered what the doctor told him: "_Your hair will be growing at an abnormal rate from now on. I recommend not cutting it as it will only grow back."_

"_Will it ever stop growing?!"_ He remembered asking.

"_Oh yes, once it reaches its self designated length. It varies depending on the breeding strength of the vampire. The longer the hair the better a carrier vampire is at breeding."_

"Zero." A voice called from the opposite side of the door, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Classes start in a few minutes."

"I'm coming." He called. He mentally braced himself for everybody's reaction. He took one last glance at himself before exiting his new and extravagant room.

"Hey Shiki." Zero greeted, following the elder as he led the way to the rest of the night class.

"So you're officially one of us now." Shiki conversed as they headed out to meet the other's waiting for the cross over.

"Don't remind me. Just because I'm complying doesn't mean I'm happy about this." Zero muttered, he quieted as they others grew nearer.

The whispers grew as Zero approached, making it fairly obvious he was the object of discussion.

"Ah. Zero-kun." The sickly sweet voice made him want to hurl. "I'm glad you were able to join us."

"Don't call me by my name, _Kuran_." Zero said the name with venom.

Kaname's eyes darkened with promise of future punishment. "It's time. Let us depart." Kaname stated, he turned away from the carrier and addressed the waiting night class. "Kiryu-kun. Please walk beside me."

"We walk in an order of importance. That is why Kaname walks ahead, with nobles then common vampires following after. WIth you walking beside him he is claiming you are of equal status. It is a grand honor." Takuma whispered, coming up beside Zero before he could decline.

Zero reluctantly caught up with the other vampire, walking beside him in silence. As the gates opened he could faintly hear Aidou's, "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave."

Screaming greeted the Night Class, followed by many declarations of love. However all noise stopped when hundreds of eyes laid upon Zero. The silence was broken when a strong voice yelled, "I love you Zero-kun!"

Zero was a little surprised as many other declarations followed, he was gently nudged by Kaname, to keep walking. He hadn't even realized he stopped.

He felt a smile tug on his lips when he saw Yuki, joined by Sayori, attempting to keep the feral beasts also known as teenage girls away from the Night Class.

"Hey Zero! Nice to see you up and running." Sayori greeted before resuming her duties. However, the forming smile completely fell off of his face when he was greeted with Yuki's angry eyes. They clearly screamed 'We need to talk'. Zero nodded but Yuki simply looked away, anger still radiating off of her.

* * *

All throughout his lessons Zero could not focus on a single word the instructors said, all completely focused on coming up with a reason as to why Yuki was angry with him

He was relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of the Night Classes studies. He quickly dismissed himself, ignoring Kaname's gaze. He ran to the Day Class Girl's Dormitory knowing Yuki had stayed up for him.

He climbed up through the window, knowing with the obvious white Night Class uniform he would be spotted. He knocked twice and waited a few seconds before the window opened.

"Yuki." he greeted once he was safely inside.

"Zero." Yuki stated through gritted teeth, apparently she was still angry.

They sat in a somewhat silence, the only sound being the running water coming from the bathroom, which Zero assumed was where Sayori was.

It was after a long silence that Yuki exclaimed, "Kaname is mine!"

It shocked Zero into silence, which Yuki took as a sort of denial. "I see the way you look at each other! When you aren't looking at him, he's looking at you! It infuriates me! I saw how worried he was when you got hurt! And then you got to walk next to him during the crossover! He told me that spot was for only those important to him! That spot is mine!" Yuki screamed.

Zero sat, silenced. He was thankful now that the Headmaster had decided on soundproof walls in Yuki's room, if he hadn't then the entire dormitory would have awoken.

Yuki fell in front of Zero on her knees. "I'm sorry Zero… It's just that… I've admired him all my life, he saved me… and I love him. I don't want anybody to take him away from me… He's special to me. He's mine." Yuki mumbled.

Zero was about to respond when Sayori came in, haphazardly wrapped in a towel and her hair full of shampoo. "Yuki are you- Zero? Yuki why were you yelling at Zero?" Sayori asked confused.

"I was just informing him of… things." Yuki mumbled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"But what you said about Kaname-"

"Just drop it." Yuki said a little harsher than intended.

Sayori stood there for a good minute before she turned around and headed back into the bathroom.

Yuki got up off of the ground and pulled Zero into her arms, she ignored his stiffness and proceeded with her hug. "I'm glad you're okay. Really I am. I was surprised when I saw you with the night class! After all, with the way you are,why would they accept you?" Although she said the words flippantly, the words stung Zero and he couldn't help but feel hurt.

He gave a harsh laugh. "So you and Kuran?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

Yuki's eyes glowed with excitement. "Ah! I think he loves me! He told me I was very special to him! He said I had a special place specifically for me in his heart. I'm irreplaceable! So don't try to take him away from me Zero!" She said in a teasing voice but considering the episode that happened earlier, Zero knew she wasn't joking.

"Well I have to go, Kuran is probably expecting me." When he noticed the heated look Yuki was giving him he added, "I pissed him off earlier so he's probably going to reprimand me, what an egotistical jackass." That seemed to reassure Yuki as she backed off and gave him a bright smile before bidding him goodbye.

As Zero jumped back out of the window he couldn't help but think he may have lost his best friend. "Was she always this bipolar?" He asked himself as he made his way back to the moon dorms. "She's never acted anywhere near this behavior before… could it be the transformation? I guess I could look into it. It wouldn't be the strangest thing that happened to me because of it. Maybe it's hormones. Actually, knowing vampires it could make sense. I could ask Shiki or Takuma later." Zero mused.

Just as Zero approached the Night Class gates he felt himself fly through the air and collide roughly with the bark of a tree. He let out a pained groan.

"Do you think you can avoid me without consequence? And who do you think you are disrespecting me." Kaname hissed into his ear. His hands pinned Zero's wrist above his head, and one of his legs was in between Zero's, making them suggestively close.

"Y-you vindictive bastard." Zero coughed into his shoulder and was unsurprised to see a bit of blood come out. He took pleasure in watching the elder's eyes go red. "Just because you're blood is pure doesn't make you any less of an animal like the rest of us." Zero goaded.

Kaname smirked. "You seem to think you're the one in control he, _Zero-kun._" Kaname purred.

Zero let out a pained smile. "Am I not? I seem to recall the doctor telling me that while because I am a rare type of vampire my blood seems to have a delectable taste. I can see your eyes, you're tempted. Well come on._Taste my blood_, _Kaname._" Those seemed to be magic words as one the pure blood's name left his lips said vampire dug his fangs into the spot he had bitten on their previous encounter.

Zero gasped as his life sustaining liquid was sucked out of him, finally being aware to the feeling of hunger that caused him to provoke the pureblood. With a pleased moan, he bit into the other's neck.

* * *

Yagari crushed the box of cigarettes and attempted to throw it in the trash. However, like his many other attempts, it hit the rim and fell to the floor, joining two other boxes. He had long ago stopped crying, the only feeling inside him now anger, regret, and guilt. He knew he could not deny a mission.

Yagari took a long drag of the cancer stick in his mouth. He looked at the paper in his hand with utter loathing. In it were step by step instructions of his mission. He felt another wave of anger roll over him and he grabbed a nearby chair and flung it into the mirror on the opposite side of the room. He crumpled the paper threw it in the trash, the only thing that made it in, before exiting the president's office. The man was long gone, having left almost as soon as he told Yagari his "grand idea".

Yagari exited the Vampire Hunter Headquarters and decided to head to the nearest gas station, he needed a smoke.

* * *

Zero outwardly sighed contently but inside he was disgusted him himself. '_I just __**gave**_ _myself to him! So easily and willingly… I… I couldn't control it!'_

He felt Kaname's hand trailing his spine and all he felt was shame. They had only fed but Zero knew this time was different. It was intimate. It was repulsive and abhorrent…. but it felt _so_ good. Kaname's hand stroking his back gently was definitely not helping his conflicting emotions.

Feeling as though he was about to explode, Zero jumped up and ran a few meters into the Moon Dorm gates. He didn't stop running, not until he managed to climb the four flights of stairs and into Shiki's room. He didn't even care that he interrupted what looked to be a steamy make-out session considering both were half naked. He ignored them both and proceeded to make his way over to Shiki's unoccupied bed which he decided to fall face first in.

"Zero…?" Shiki called, after a few seconds of attempting to make himself look decent.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I couldn't even feel my hunger all day. Then _Kuran_ came along... and I was starving… I didn't even realize what I was doing,.. but I provoked him into biting me… it felt _good_." Zero stated breathlessly, tired after his fight or flight experience.

Shiki and Takuma shared a strange look before Shiki turned back to his unofficial brother. "Um… Zero… I don't know if we should be the one's to tell you this, but…. from what you're describing Kaname seems to have mated with you without informing you."

Before Zero felt anger overwhelm him, he had one coherent thought: '_Yuki is going to murder me.'_

* * *

**I am extremely sorry that I have not updated this story since January! I will try my best to update regularly.**


	4. TD

It only took Zero a few seconds to register his anger. However, when he did he clenched his fists and began his angry march back down to Kaname. He was surprised to find the pureblood still laying on the ground, his arms crossed behind his head, looking alluring...Zero shook his head, he obviously meant diabolical.

Zero marched over to the pureblood and crossed his arms across his chest, barely able to contain his fury.

"If you attempted to sneak up on me you failed." The silky voice drawled.

Zero didn't say anything just looked down at the pureblood, waiting for him to open his eyes. Once he did, Kaname was greeted with lilac eyes burning with rage.

"You're angry. I see that."

"Do you know why I'm angry, Kuran?" Zero spat.

For once Kaname didn't not look at all confident, in fact he looked like a scolded child. "Because you found out I marked you without permission..."

"Exactly." Kaname was surprised by the softness of Zero's voice. So he looked up. He was greeted by a fistful of pain, the vision in his left eye blurred. He decided to let Zero release his anger, he would put him in his place later. "Did you think you could get away with it? That I wouldn't find out? That I would be okay with you marking me as one of your possessions?"

Zero's voice came out venomous, and Kaname fought back a shocked look. He had never seen Zero so angry, not even during their heated arguments that could be heard across the school grounds.

"I understand why you're angry. But I couldn't let you roam free and feed on any and every innocent mortal that you got your hungry little hands on."

"So you thought it was okay to claim me?! That you could take one for the team, or was I another one of your conquests, another prize to place on your pretty little shelf." The way Zero's voice was cracking let Kaname know that he was close to revealing the real source of Zero's anger. "A-and now... Now... Yuki doesn't treat me the same. She said.. She said I'm taking her place by your side." He let out a mournful laugh. "I don't even like you. And now because of your goddamn selfishness I'm losing my best friend."

Kaname didn't have time to respond as Zero delivered another punch to his face before taking off, deeper into the woods. Holding his slightly inflamed face, he decided to run after the hunter. That proved to be a not so smart idea as he was only able to see through on eye and the other throbbed painfully.

"Zero let me explain!" Kaname practically yelled as he chased the other, it wasn't until Zero tripped over his own feet that Kaname took the chance and pinned the other under him, however there was nothing romantic about their position. In fact, Zero felt a bit of fear wash over him as he realized he was completely exposed to the pureblood, he had no weapons and exhaustion from his long night was starting to catch up to him. His adrenalin rush had ended and he was suffering the after effects.

"Despite what Yuki claims, I don't love her." Kaname's hot breath tickled his ear. "I do care for her, but not as she would like. I apologize about your crumbling relationship, but I do not regret what I have done. You give me a fiery sensation when you're around me and I've come to be addicted to it and in turn, addicted to you."

Zero felt himself tense as Kaname's tongue flicked his ear. "So you're like in love with me or something? No offense, but you're not my type." Although that statement was very much not true as Zero found Kaname sinfully attractive, but his physical appearance wasn't enough to redeem him of his horrid personality.

"Vampires don't believe in love, vampires are much to primal to believe in such a mundane thing. We are sensual creatures, possessive and deceptive but we are also caring and compassionate to those we feel deserve it. Despite how cruel mortals make us out to be we do not take without consent, although I have marked you, you are not mine until we consumate." Cue another lick in the ear.

"I do not intend to give you up, Zero." His name rolled of of Kaname's tongue pleasantly, sending tremors down his back.

Zero attempted to turn his head to the side to look at Kaname, although anger was still evident in his eyes there was a high of sadness as well. "I don't know why your disg..." He paused as if reconsidering what he was going to say, "why you persist to claim me, Yuki is a much more suitable candidate. She's already madly in love with you, she's cute and petite, which I'm sure you must like, and she's obedient, she would never fight with you and she'd be a great housewife!" Zero argued.

Kaname didn't even bother to show any expression. "Boring, you bring entertainment no one else can provide. As I had said love is irrational, she is small and delicate, she has the figure of someone who needs to be protected. That in itself is a tedious task, I need someone who could protect my offspring if need be, purebloods have many enemies. A great housewife? You and I both know Yuki is incapable of cooking and cleaning. Besides I crave you."

Zero finally resorted to childish methods. "But why can't you just take Yuki! I hate you!" Although Zero knew it was a low blow, with having just heard the pureblood confess to him, he did not understand why he couldn't settle for the one he continuously fought him for.

"I'm not to keen on the idea of incest." Kanane mumbled, but having been speaking into Zero's ear, he heard everything.

"Incest..." The word tumbled out of Zero's mouth before he could stop it. "Yuki is a..."

"Say another word and I will erase your memories right here. I trust you will keep this information a secret. Is that secret enough of an answer for you?" Kaname hissed, no longer in a pleasant mood as he revealed his greatest secret. As Zero hesitated on a response Kanane knew it wasn't the end of the subject.

"But I don't even like you." Kaname sighed before he softly kissed Zero's ear and left a trail of kisses down his neck, ignoring how tense Zero was under him.

"I will change that, soon you will be chanting my name, begging for more." Kaname said with a smirk as he picked himself off of the carrier before turning around and walking away, leaving a shocked and extremely flustered Zero behind.

Slowly, Zero picked himself off of the ground and pointlessly dusted of his grass stained uniform. He wiped his ear and neck, as if trying to erase Kaname's trace.

He quickly made his way back to the night class. Although he was obviously much stronger than as he was before, due to his rising from a Level D to almost A, he was still recovering from his transformation. So he was not at full strength.

Seems like Kaname had forgotten that little piece of information as he was not to gentle tossing Zero around and pinning him everywhere.

It was later that morning while he was in bed that a thought crossed Zero's mind. 'Did Yuuki know she was Kaname's pureblooded sister?'

* * *

Akatsuki looked down at the petite redhead in front of him. "Can you repeat that?"

Rima let out a small sigh before repeating herself. "I asked you if you would pretend to be my bodyguard and take me to my photoshoot." She stated, irritation faintly visible in her tone of voice.

"But why?"

Rima gestured to his figure and Akatsuki raised an eyebrow, obviously not getting it. To his surprise Rima turned a very very faint shade of pink.

"There is someone who has been following me lately. I have a suspicion that it is another noble vampire because of the aura they emit, but I am unsure. I do not know their intentions but I would feel safer with..." She coughed, as if the words to come were hard to say," with someone as big and strong as you."

Her face was an even darker shade of pink, due to embarrassment.

"What about Shiki?"

Rima shook her head. "This photoshoot is just me."

"Can't you protect yourself?"

"What is this an interrogation?!" Rima finally exclaimed.

"What time is your photoshoot?" Akatsuki asked.

"In about an hour, if you're going to accompany me we should leave now." Rima stated, she didn't wait for the others response as she walked out of the room.

* * *

It was a strange sight to see for Akatsuki. Rima was socializing. In fact, as soon as they'd stepped onto the set she had turned into a blabber mouth.

She was a natural to the camera too. Akatsuki felt as if he was in a trance while watching, and then he noticed the presence. However, Rima was wrong when she claimed it was a noble, it wasn't even close. It was a hunter, and a female one at that. Except she didn't seem hostile.

Hell she had no malice in her eyes as she looked upon Rima. Instead there was adoration and a bit of something he couldn't make out. Determination?

As he saw the woman disappear again, he figured he should follow her. Better to remove the problem before it starts.

He sneakily followed behind her, he saw her approach a beautiful and sleek black mustang and pop the trunk open. He saw her do a strange dance in glee before she closed the lid, looked at her watch, and then entered a nearby bookstore.

He removed himself from his hiding spot and crept to the back of her car. He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal his trusty lock picking kit. Without much effort the trunk popped open and Akatsuki was horrified by what he saw.

Inside was a bloodied male Night Class uniform, a few bottles of chloroform, a few rags, chains, and a soiled but legible manuscript.

He carefully held it between his forefinger and his thumb and was disgusted by what he read.

_"I appreciate the pretty specimen you brought for me. So pure and innocent he was. Too bad he did not survive my treatment, and I thought I was being gentle. I want a female this time, much more pure and innocent than the last one. Hopefully this one is durable, I really would like a pet that doesn't break in a matter of weeks._

_Sincerely, T.D."_


	5. Such a Stressful Day

Akatsuki had a strong urge to shriek in horror but instead settled for leaving everything as he found it, closing and locking the trunk, and getting out of that location as fast as possible.

He quickly returned to Rima's photoshoot location only to see her looking around confused. Her eyes shone slightly as they fell upon him. "Kain... My photoshoot is ending early today, where did you go?" She asked.

He put his rather large hand on her back and began to guide her back to his car. "I'll tell you on the drive back. Why did your shoot end early?" He attempted to make lighthearted conversation before he dropped the bomb on her.

"Apparently it's going to be over one hundred degrees later today." She stated softly.

Akatsuki led her to the car and opened the door for her, then closed it once she stepped in. Rima smiled softly, Akatsuki was always such a gentleman.

It was a few moments later when the driver's door opened and Akatsuki joined her. They sat in the car in silence for a few minutes before Akatsuki actually turned it on and began their drive back to the academy.

"Akatsuki where are we going?" Rima asked as they took a right instead of a left on the road. She lurched forward and slammed her head on the dashboard as Akatsuki braked suddenly.

"We're being followed." He turned to her and breathed in deeply. "You are being followed by a vampire-napper. The female is going to try to capture you and send you to someone who will do horrendous things to you." Akatsuki stepped on the gas just as a sleek black car came into view a few meters behind them. "These people have already taken many other vampires, with a lot of your characteristics. I was going to inform Kaname that these people may be the reason for the sudden vampire student disappearances." He stated, eyes never leaving the road as he pressed harder on the gas and approached 150 on the meter.

"Akatsuki slow down!" Rima shrieked in horror, her grip on the passenger seat so tight her knuckles were bone white.

Rima was knocked into Akatsuki has he flung the wheel to the left.

"Akatsuki! Stop!" Rima's wishes were answered as Akatsuki slammed on the brakes, she would've shot out of the car through the windshield had Akatsuki not thrown himself in front of her.

He groaned at the pain in his back, adrenaline wearing down. "You okay?" He mumbled.

Rima didn't answer, her skin was tingly, her heart was beating rapidly, and she was in a state of shock.

Akatsuki pulled himself off of her before he quickly exited the car, went around to her side, pulled her out, and threw a large ball of flames at the car, it caught fire easily.

Akatsuki quickly broke into a run as to get away as quickly as possibly before the car exploded.

"W...what just happened."

"I bought us time."

"W-what?"

Akatsuki locked eyes with her. "Famous Lolita model, Rima, was in a terrible car crash after returning home from a photo shoot, she will be indisposed until further notice." Akatsuki stated.

"But I'm fine..."

"If this person really is going to try to kidnap you, then we can't have you exposed. We need to get to the bottom of this before you're allowed to be on your own again."

Rima felt her face warm as Akatsuki spoke with great concern.

* * *

Zero ran, aster than he ever ran before, he could feel his lungs burning and his legs protesting, but he wouldn't give up, he had been running for a good 20 minutes and he was beginning to rely on his vampire strength to keep him moving, the transformation appeared to be draining his humanity faster than he anticipated. Besides, who knew what the hunter behind him would do to him! He couldn't help but let out a small feeling of hope that Kaname would come save him.

"My dear son, Zeeeeeerooooo!" The cheery voice called.

It was a mistake to look behind him, as when he turned back, Zero felt his face break as he slammed into a tree.

"I see you finally decided to wait for me! Anyways Zero, you're wanted at the Hunter's Association! Stay safe my son! And daddy loves you!" The headmaster peeled Zero's limp body off of the tree and lightly kissed his forehead before dropping him on the floor. Zero although he hated to admit it, he sort of liked the headmasters persistence in his portrayals of love.

"Shut up old man." He called out before Kaien left the area. The other man let out a chuckle before walking away.

* * *

"Hello? President? Yagari-sensei? Council?" Zero called as he entered the was surprisingly empty which was strange for the usually bustling association.

It was much more intimidating empty as the dull grey walls seemed to close around him, and the paintings of past presidents following him as he walked around the building. His gut churned at the uncomfortable atmosphere and his hand lingered around his Bloody Rose.

He felt disgust creep on him at the fact that he could no longer carry his beloved gun, for it burned him.

He crouched as he continued to search the building, becoming wary. He knew the Hunter's Association didn't like him, and Kaien had told him that Yagari was given a personal mission by the President so who knew what the Association would to to him in Yagari's absence.

"Zero." The voice was hoarse and it nearly made the former hunter jump out of his skin as the voice bounced off of the walls and echoed throughout the building.

"Yagari-sensei?" Zero called out, running to the source of the noise. His gut churned harder, making him wince. Could his sensei be being held hostage? Who could have captured his powerful sensei? Mind made up, Zero began sprinting to the direction of the noise.

"Yagari-sensei!" He yelled, hoping his sensei was unharmed. "Sen-AH!" He hit the wall harshly as he felt a rod similar to the Artemis rod hit slam into his rib cage. He didn't have time to recover from his burning side as he felt his wrists become hot as something wrapped around them. Anti-vampire handcuffs?

It was then that Zero noticed it was his sensei that had assaulted him,tears flowed freely from his former sensei's good eye. "Sensei?" Zero hissed confused as his former sensei began to drag him into a near by room. He could see a duffel bag full of hunter weapons in the corner of the room. The room was empty bar the duffel bag and a small twin bed in the center of the room. Zero didn't have anymore time to analyze his surroundings as he was thrown rather roughly on the bed, hitting the bedpost with his elbow.

"Yagari what is this?" Yagari only responded by handing Zero a paper which he recognized to be a mission assignment. His eyes widened and his bravery left him as he continued to read.

"Y-yo-you can't do this to me! Please! Please Yagari!" The teenager begged.

"I'm sorry Zero..."Before the younger could react he felt Yagari through himself on top of him and in his arms above his head, several sharp clicks followed, signifying the tightening of another pair of handcuffs.

"I'm so so sorry." Were the only words to come out of Yagari's mouth. Zero resisted as much as he could, he kicked and screamed at his former sensei. He felt the vampire handcuffs draining away his human energy, but he was prepared to unleash his vampire energy if he had to. It was only when he felt Yagari harshly grab his ankles and tied them to the other ends of the bed post that Zero put all his energy into keeping his butt down and knees together.

Yagari pulled off his shoes easily, tossing them in the corner. Yagari stroked Zero's clothed penis, hoping to make the experience a little pleasurable. Zero felt disgusted with himself as his body leaned into Yagari's touch and a small moan escaped his mouth. He was too busy suppressing moans from Yagari's minstrations to notice his pants were gone until the cool air had hit his legs.

Zero felt his body go into shock as he felt Yagari pry his legs open with intense force,he heard a small crack come from in between his legs. What happened next was blurred in his memory yet extremely clear. His senses were dulled and yet they were extremely alert. The only feelings that didn't contradict were those of shameful pleasure and disgust. Not to mention the feeling of feeling completely shattered.

He lay on the bed limply, blood pooling from between his legs as Yagari uncuffed his limbs. Yagari did not look at him as he picked up his tools, stuffed them in his duffel bag, and left the room.

He waited for about an hour after Yagari left, to pick himself up and leave the building.

* * *

Zero limped back to Cross Academy, only in his uniform jacket and shirt, he left his pants and boxers back at the Association, unwilling to bring the haunting memory back with him; blood and semen rolled down his legs and continued to roll until they reached his feet and dried there, mixing with dirt. He felt his legs lock and crashed face first into the dirt.

Zero groaned as he felt his life ending, he could even hear the voices of Akatsuki and Rima calling out to him, guiding him to purgatory, after all, vampires were evil creatures.

* * *

"Zero! Zero! Rima, put him on my back!"

"Are you an idiot?! He can barely walk! What makes you think he can open his legs! Pick him up bridal style! Hurry up!" Rima screamed, unable to maintain her cool composure after such an eventful and stressful day. Akatsuki nodded and picked up his superior.

"Oh no." Escaped Akatsuki's lips as he took a whiff of Zero.

"What?"

"Run ahead, get there quickly. Make sure Takuma locks up Kaname so he can't smell Zero and then tell Aidou to fire up the medical bay. Hurry!

* * *

"Kaname! Stop!" The words were futile as the vampire's eyes were blood red, his anger radiating for miles. Vampire after vampire threw themselves in front of their leader to stop him from escaping the school and breaking the "peace" between vampires and hunters.

"I'm going to kill him. Skin him alive, make him eat his skin, and then-" Kaname growled as he pushed off his persistent followers.

"Kaname! It's Zero!" Aidou's voice was the only thing that stopped Kaname from attacking the Night Class and the entire academy to go after Yagari Toga.

* * *

The pureblood entered the medical bay cautiously. Of course, Zero was the only one in the medical bay, for the vampires had never seen the need for them. Because of that the vampire medical bay smelled much like dust instead of the usual sterility they smelled like. Kaname fought down more killer intent as he noticed Zero's skin blended in much too well with the stark white hospital sheets.

"Kaname." Zero beckoned. Kaname obliged, mostly due to surprise in how weak the normally strong hunter looked. As soon as he approached his bedside, he felt himself pulled down, face to face with Zero, by strength he didn't know Zero had. "I need you..."

Kaname waited for Zero to continue, ignoring the hot breath that hit his face.

"I need you... to have sex with me."


	6. Show Me What I Have Yet To Feel

Kaname recoiled, stepping away from the carrier. "I'm sorry?"

Zero, however, was persistent. He sat up with a small wince. "You said you could make me chant your name. Beg for more. I want you to pleasure me." Zero hunched over. "Pleasure me… make me forget… ever being violated. I want you, _Kaname_." Zero looked up and the pureblood felt a punch to his gut at Zero's pleading gaze.

Kaname groaned not only at the way his name sounded coming out of Zero's pretty mouth but the reason behind his request. It wasn't even about sex. It was about making Zero forget he was ever defiled and making him associate his experience with Yagari as how "making love" really was.

"Will show you the greatest experience ever imaginable." Kaname stated, walking back to Zero and sitting on the edge of the medical bay bed. He slowly stroked the hunter's silver hair and was surprised when the hunter didn't flinch or back away.

Zero didn't have to be a psychic to know a counter statement was coming. "But…" Ah there is was. "I won't touch you until you've been cleared by Aidou."

Zero nodded eagerly."Call him in please, and don't come back until he tells you to."

* * *

"Well you've definitely healed. Which is really amazing because of you weak you were when you got here. And healing in less than an hour is really amazing, especially from such a sensitive area. The only thing I can say is that you'll be a little sore." Aidou stated as he threw away a pair of latex gloves.

"I want to have sex with Kaname today." The bluntness of the statement startled Adiou and he couldn't help but feel disappointed and disheartened. He consoled himself by stating that once the hunter appeared in the picture, he never had a chance with the pureblood.

Aidou cleared his throat. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. But don't let him get too rough with your wrists or ankles because those were touched by anti-vampiric weapons so they can scab and turn into really ugly scars if he messes with them."

"Aidou." Zero's voice stopped the science enthusiast from exiting the room. "I hate you a lot less now."

"Nice to see you back Kiryuu, glad your spirit isn't broken." Aidou called out as he left the room, a smirk planted on his face. "He's okay." Aidou told Kaname as he passed him. "But please take it to your room, I really don't want you to dirty my science station."

"Of course, I wasn't even planning to do unsanitary actions in your medical bay." Kaname's voice betrayed his words as they sounded disappointed.

* * *

Zero sat in Kaname's bed twiddling his thumbs, the pureblood sat across from him, watching him. "Aren't you going to start?" Zero asked after a few minutes of silence and no action.

Kaname leaned in close, his lips brushing Zero's lightly. "Intercourse, mating, sex, making love, whatever you want to call it... involves two people. I won't be the one doing all the work here."

With those words Kaname attacked Zero's lips. At first the carrier froze, his experience with Yagari returning to his mind but he brushed off those thoughts as Kaname waited for him to , Zero began to kiss back until after a while he was kissing Kaname with equal if not more fervor than Kaname was kissing him.

Kaname skillfully drug Zero's paper boxers, issued by Adiou specifically, down his legs, while still distracting the former hunter with a searing kiss. Zero attempted to shut his legs once he realized he was boxer-less but Kaname lightly smacked the open. "I'm here to make you feel good, if you don't allow me to do my thing you can't feel good." Kaname mumbled as he left a trail of kisses down Zero's body and then up his legs until he reached his destination.

Zero felt his eyes shoot open and his back arch in pleasure. "It only gets better from here." Kaname managed to get out with his mouth full.

* * *

Zero panted lightly. With Kaname it was hundreds of times better than it had been with Yagari, his first experience was already a memory in the very depth of his mind.

"Didn't I prove you right?" Kaname teased. And almost let out a laugh as he saw Zero's face grow red.

"Shut up Kuran." Zero hit him lightly.

"Nu-uh. We are not going back to how we were before. We have consummated, I finished inside you." Kaname nipped his ear lightly, drawing a small dot of blood. "You are _mine_" Kaname hissed as he hugged Zero from behind, his strong grip indicating the force behind his words.

Zero felt his body stiffen as the consequences of his actions finally hit him. "But… but … Yuki-"

"Can't change a thing. Should this encounter bring you children, they will be yours just as they will be mine.

"Children?!" Zero shot up and away from the purebloods arms.

"Of course, You do remember you are fertile do you not? I am also fertile. It is only logical that because we did not use protection a child is possible."

"I have to see Aidou." Zero stated, wrapping the duvet around him and making his way out of Kaname's grand room.

"For?"

"The morning after pill? Abortion pill? I'm only 16 almost 17! I can't get pregnant!"

Zero felt himself unable to move, and without looking he knew Kaname's eyes shone purple as he used his power. "You will not go anywhere. Even _if_ you were to be carrying a child, you wouldn't be able to terminate it. On a vampire an abortion pill kills both the baby and the host. And if you tried to kill our nonexistent baby, I wouldn't let you."

"But-"

"Kiryuu I _command_ you to go back to bed." Kaname wasn't even using his powers, but with his seductive tone of voice, Zero couldn't refuse. He blamed it on the damn vampire hormones.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE IS THE DAMN VAMPIRE AND YAGARI?!" The president's voice could be heard even outside the mostly soundproof building.

"I'm sorry sir, these articles of clothing and stained bedsheets are all that remain of the both of them. No one is able to contact Yagari and we can only assume Zero went back to that damn pureblood and his tribe."

"I want trackers on the both of them. I'm sure I don't have to tell you to remain unseen. I want the bastard in our hands. Let's hope Yagari was competent enough to impregnate the vampire filth." The president snarled, his usual semi-polite behavior gone.

"Sir yes sir! We will send our best!"

"Good! Also, I'm expecting a rather large shipment of foreign products. Do not touch the package when it arrives, merely inform me of its arrival. I will be in my office taking care of paperwork. Do not disturb me unless it has anything to do with the instructions I have just given you."

"Sir yes sir!"


End file.
